


You're Just Too Sweet

by Ziam22



Series: Innocent little liam [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: CandyTheif!Liam After, CandyTheif!Zayn, Just really really really nice fluff, M/M, Upset!Liam, Upset!Zayn After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this: http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/63865178385/imagine-your-otp-eating-sweets-like-those#notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Just Too Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm starting a new series called, 'Innocent little liam' where Liam will be absolutely adorable c-:  
> Liam will, in fact, be a bit shorter than Zayn to make the stories more real, ok? Ok. If you don't like to read these kind of things, such as shy!Liam or Adorable!Liam and instead like SexGod!Liam or BadBoy!Liam you are so in the wrong place. Ok thanks.

"Z! Look!" Liam called excitedly, rushing into their shared bedroom. In his hands, he held a tight brown clean sleek box.  
"What is it?" Zayn asked, curiously, looking up from his book, snatching his reading glasses off.  
"I just got a package. Mum sent me my grandmum's candy, they were the best when I was little!" Liam said, overjoyed, "Would you like some?"  
"Sure babe." Zayn smiled amusingly.  
Liam grinned back, setting the box on their bed and opening it. He stared at the red covered candies and picked the perfect one for Zayn. He unwrapped it and looked toward Zayn, who already had his tongue sticking out, sending a fly wink to the brunette. Liam rolled his eyes, although the blush on his cheeks send he caught on, and put the candy on the raven haired boy's tongue.  
Zayn took it with delight, getting the taste of the candy all around his mouth and his eyes grew wide, "Shit, that's amazing." He said, astonished.  
"Isn't it?" Liam beamed, taking one for himself. Although after he unwrapped it, Zayn swung in and took if from his hands. Liam frowned disapprovingly at him.  
"Sorry, love, their really good." Zayn smiled.  
About 10 minutes later, the box was absolutely ravished. One candy remained in the box. As soon as Liam went to grab it, Zayn's hand dashed for it.  
"Zayn, give it to me!" Liam whined, reaching over to snatch the last strawberry candy out of his boyfriends hand.  
"No, I want it." Zayn said stubbornly, trying to pull his arm away fro Liam.  
"Zayn!" Liam yelled, ripping the candy in between Zayn's fingers and putting it on his tongue quickly, closing his mouth with a proud, satisfied smile.  
"Liam." Zayn frowned, upset over not getting the last candy.  
Liam ust shrugged, innocently, and stuck his tongue out at Zayn, the candy safe and buried in his left cheek.  
Suddenly Zayn got an idea. He smirked to himself and moved his hand to the back of Liam's head and pulled him forward. Zayn enclosed his mouth over Liam's tongue and sucked slowly, his eyes locking with Liam's wide ones. He hummed and closed his eyes, opening Liam's mouth smoothly and taking the candy on his own tongue, bringing it to his mouth instead,  
Liam just sat there, stunned. Silent and stunned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll update later or tomorow  
> Tumblr: Cause-of-ziam-im-unable-to-even  
> Kik: @Camila_Ziam22


End file.
